kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Other Forms
In certain Kamen Rider Series, there are Riders that have forms that don't exactly fit into Main Form, Super Form, or Final Form categories. They are scarcely-appearing forms, often borne from a Rider using devices in unconventional ways (such as using those of another Rider, or using combinations not normally used). Kamen Rider Den-O Den-O= *Kamen Rider Den-O **Wing Form KR-Den-O Wing Form.png|Den-O Wing Form |-| New Den-O= *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Vega Form Kamen Rider Den-O-Strike Vega Form.png|New Den-O Vega Form Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade **Cyan Version (Novel-Exclusive) CyanDecade.png|Decade Cyan Version Kamen Rider W Accel= *Kamen Rider Accel **Yellow Signal Version (Actually being a step for the transformation into Trial form) KR-Accel Yellow Signal Version.png|Accel Yellow Signal Version |-| Eternal= *Kamen Rider Eternal **Red Flare (More of an incomplete form) KR-Eternal RedFlare.png|Eternal Red Flare |-| Skull= *Kamen Rider Skull **Skull Crystal (More of an incomplete form) KR-Skull Crystal.png|Skull Crystal Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Takapanba (Ganbaride-Exclusive) **Puudol (Net Movie-Exclusive) SHFiguarts OOO Takapanba.jpg|OOO Takapanba Puudos.png|Puudor Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Rocket States (Formerly Movie-Exclusive) KR-Fourze RocketStates.png|Fourze Rocket States Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Banana Arms **Donguri Arms **Durian Arms KMG BA.png|Gaim Banana Arms Gaim Acorn.png|Gaim Donguri Arms Gaim Durian Spike.png|Gaim Durian Arms |-| Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **Ichigo Arms **Melon Arms **Kiwi Arms BaronIchigoArms.png|Baron Ichigo Arms BaronMelonArms.png|Baron Melon Arms BarKiArm.png|Baron Kiwi Arms |-| Ryugen= *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Melon Arms **Banana Arms **Pine Arms RyugenMelonArms.png|Ryugen Melon Arms RyugenBananaArms.png|Ryugen Banana Arms RyugenPineArms.png|Ryugen Pine Arms |-| Zangetsu= *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Ichigo Arms **Budou Arms **Mango Arms ZangetsuIchigoArms.png|Zangetsu Ichigo Arms ZangetsuBudouArms.png|Zangetsu Budou Arms ZangetsuMangoArms.png|Zangetsu Mango Arms Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Toucon Houdini Damashii **Ore Goemon Damashii **Ore Ryoma Damashii **Ore Himiko Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconhoudini.png|Ghost Toucon Houdini Damashii KRGh-GhostOreGoemon.png|Ghost Ore Goemon Damashii KRGh-GhostOreRyoma.png|Ghost Ore Ryoma Damashii KRGh-GhostOreHimiko.png|Ghost Ore Himiko Damashii |-| Specter= *Kamen Rider Specter **Edison Damashii **Necrom Specter KRGh-Specteredison.png|Specter Edison Damashii KRGh-Necrom Specter.png|Necrom Specter |-| Dark Ghost= *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost **Ikkyu Damashii **Pythagoras Damashii Dark_Ghost_Ikkyu_Damashii.png|Dark Ghost Ikkyu Damashii Dark_Ghost_Pythagoras_Damashii.png|Dark Ghost Pythagoras Damashii |-| Dark Necrom R= *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom R **Benkei Damashii Dark Necrom R Benkei Damashii.png|Dark Necrom R Benkei Damashii |-| Dark Necrom B= *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom B **Billy the Kid Damashii Dark Necrom B Billy the Kid Damashii.png|Dark Necrom B Billy the Kid Damashii |-| Dark Necrom Y= *Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y **Nobunaga Damashii Dark Necrom Y Nobunaga Damashii.png|Dark Necrom Y Nobunaga Damashii Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ex-Aid= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 **Burger Action Gamer Level 4 **Pac Action Gamer KREA-Exaidl3b.png|Ex-Aid Sports Action Gamer Level 3 KREA-Exaidl4.png|Ex-Aid Burger Action Gamer Level 4 Pac_Action_Gamer_LV3.png|Ex-Aid Pac Action Gamer |-| Brave= *Kamen Rider Brave **Famista Quest Gamer **Safari Quest Gamer Level 4 **Galaxian Quest Gamer Famista_Quest_Gamer_LV3.png|Brave Famista Quest Gamer Brave_Safari_Quest_Gamer_LV4.png|Brave Safari Quest Gamer Level 4 BRAVE_Galaxian.png|Galaxian Quest Gamer |-| Snipe= *Kamen Rider Snipe **Xevious Shooting Gamer Xevious_Shooting_Gamer_LV3.png|Snipe Xevious Shooting Gamer |-| Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm (Bakusou Treasure) **Proto Sports Action Gamer Level 0 Genm proto sports.png|Genm Proto Sports Action Gamer Level 0 Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Build **PhoenixRobo Form **SmaphoWolf Form **RoseCopter Form **ToraUFO Form **KujiraJet Form **KirinCyclone Form **KumaTelevi Form **SameBike Form **GoldScorpion Form **HachiMarine Form **SaiDryer Form **SpiderCooler Form KRBu-Buildphoenixrobo.png|PhoenixRoboForm KRBu-Buildsmaphowolf.png|SmaphoWolfForm KRBu-Buildrosecopter.png|RoseCopterForm KRBu-Buildtoraufo.png|ToraUFOForm KRBu-BuildKujiraJet.png|KujiraJetForm KRBu-BuildKirinCyclone.png|KirinCycloneForm Kumatelevi.PNG|KumaTelevi Form SameBike.png|SameBike Form GoldScorpionForm.jpg|GoldScorpion Form BLD-HachiMarine Form.png|HachiMarine Form BLD-SaiDryer Form.png|SaiDryer Form BLD-SpiderCooler Form.png|SpiderCooler Form Kamen Rider Zi-O Zi-O= *Kamen Rider Zi-O **GhostArmor KRZiO-Zi-Oghost.png|Zi-O GhostArmor |-| Geiz= *Kamen Rider Geiz **BuildArmor **Ex-AidArmor KRZiO-Geizbuild.png|Geiz BuildArmor KRZiO-Geizexaid.png|Geiz Ex-AidArmor Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms